kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 31
Summary Leez looks up at the man in the dark cloak who grabs the bracelet, and she falls back with her knees up. Embarrassed by the man's accusation that she is exposing herself, she punches him hard in the face. When she apologizes, the man calls her a disappointment to the power of names. She has no idea what he is talking about, and focuses on trying to get the bracelet away from the "thief" and back to the owner of the box. When she remarks that bad people go to Hell to face Agni, the man then proposes throwing the bracelet and having a race without magic; the winner will keep the bracelet. Leez, confident in her speed, accepts the challenge. She loses sight of him as she runs, assuming she outran him. Just before she reaches the bracelet, she trips and stumbles headfirst into the man, who had just placed his foot on the prize. He teases her and calls her "Shorty", which reminds her of the little boy who had been dressed identically to this man. He seems to become momentarily distracted and begins to play with her curls. When she accuses him of cheating with magic, his hand moves away from her hair to firmly grasp her neck as he mocks her lack of strength. For a moment he reminds her of Idioty Smith, but then she becomes furious with this thief for threatening to break her neck. She sends her knee up into his groin as hard as she can. 1-31 Kubera.png|disappointed 1-31 Leez trips.png|clumsy 1-31 Leez's knee attack.png|enraged Currygom's comment Aah Afterword Am I happy because there's a lot of Leez? Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes I like Leez's character, but she appears often so I simplified ways of drawing her. I have to draw her greasy hair (-, .-) and big eyes (though Leez's actual eyes are not big at all) and simple clothes (though there are other settings for this as well). It's easy to draw her, so no matter how often Leez appears, it's fine. Hehe In fact, it wasn't Leez, but that other guy who took a long time to draw. Elastine straight hair and cloak combination attack! Critical hit! Currygom has suffered 354483 damage. * Elastine is a line of hair care products primarily sold in South Korea. Drawing cloaks is really difficult...ㅡㅡ++++++++ But if I don't draw the cloak, he'd show off all his muscles like Agni... Yes, I'd much rather draw the cloak. ■ Leez is 163cm tall, and the guy (everyone knows who he is but I'm just going to call him the guy) is 196cm tall. There is a 33cm difference. In real sizes, the difference in height is about 1.5 heads (but exaggerated to almost a 2-head difference in most images). In chibi images like the one above, the difference is usually around 1~1.5 heads. It's a small scene, so if the proportions are correct, there shouldn't be much of a difference in their height... but it's exaggerated. ■ The guy seems to be wearing a scarf at first glance, but it's part of his cloak. If you look closely, you can't cover yourself with just a scarf... That's just how the cloak looks... It looks a lot different from the one he wears when he's a kid. There's more of a difference than just an undone ribbon. It's fun to compare the two, hehe. ■ This area is a swamp near Atera. The surface is sticky and a lot of mud(?) would splash on your shoes, but when you step on it, it feels firm like solid ground. If you stand still, however, your feet will gradually sink below the surface. As long as you don't stand still, you'll never die from sinking into the ground. ■ The trees with long, red leaves are the same ones that injured Leez's arm in Episode 5. The edges are very sharp, so you have to be careful not to touch them as you walk past them. Just like Leez in this episode, you have to grab the flat part of the leaf and push it away, step by step. ■ The mushrooms with mixed purple and indigo colors seem to say "I am poisonous!" They are, in fact, poisonous. But there are also mushrooms with the colors reversed (so the stalk is purple, not indigo). These are used for medicines, and are more expensive than curry mushrooms. ■ The flowers are just drawn. There are no special settings for them. Heh...haha. ■ Since this was a flashback scene, I lowered the saturation level in the webtoon, but here is how the original looks. In their final scene in Episode 8 he told Leez, "Let's go have some fun!" Leez's nose was dripping. But in the next episode, there's no snot? Maybe she wiped it off on her sleeve... Leez's clothes are already snot-colored... No, that didn't happen... Agni wiped her nose. He didn't use common sense and give her the handkerchief; he was being chivalrous and wiped it himself. If this happened with Brilith, she would be embarrassed and push Agni away, but Leez is more the type who would blow her nose like a trumpet if Agni does it. Notes * Leez warned God Kubera that Agni will punish him for stealing. That's rather ironic, considering that God Kubera knows what sort of idiot he is like, and considering the fact that the two apparently parted on bad terms. * Leez's statement, "When I told Asha about it later..." is a flash-forward to Episode 2-125, when Asha tells her "You should have stayed with the box." * Kubera tells Leez that she has to become a beauty first. Maybe he already knows that it will be the case. References